The invention relates to self-supported profile wire flat deck screen panels mounted on vibrating screens to dewater and classify materials, and particularly to arrangements for mounting said panels so they can be used in a vibrating apparatus. Typically, the panels are 4'.times.2' and are held down by a clamping assembly which permits their easy removal when their surface is worn. To achieve sufficient strength for the panel so that it can span the approximately 2' between mounting points, the wire surface is welded to a plurality of transverse rectangular support bars which depend in a vertical direction from the lower edges of the wires. To protect workers handling the rough and sharp ends of the rectangular supports, a vertical side panel or frame is generally welded over the ends of the supports. A wide horizontal, metal-bearing strip is also welded to the bottoms of the support bars at the panel side edges to provide a flat surface for contacting an elastomeric insulating strip which is positioned between the underside of the bearing strip and the top surface of the frame of the vibrating apparatus. The elastomeric strips prevent metal-to-metal contact, thus reducing noise and wear.